That's When I'll Stop Loving You
by skittlesOH-8
Summary: One-shot for Mr. Kennedy's ExtremeVixen. You have to wait to see the pairing.


**Disclaimer: **I only own Faith. Ashley belongs to _**Mr. Kennedy's ExtremeVixen. **_Everyone else belongs to themselves. The WWE belongs to Vince McMahon.

ohh, and i'm sorry for this taking so long. I rewrote it like, three times, cuz i didn't like the first three drafts. The link to the graphic is in my profile, so check that out too.

* * *

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_Yeah, that's when I'll stop loving you_

I can't stand to see her with him. It bothers me to no end that she is with him, though he only wants her because I do. He's admitted that to Adam, who is a mutual friend of ours, who than told me.

I guess I should backtrack a little, huh? You see, Me and Ashley have been friends since forever. I mean since like, way back in elementary school.

A group of boys in her grade was picking on her, since she came up from the south and spoke with a southern accent. So I, being the gentleman that I was even back than, came to her rescue and the rest is history.

Anyway, back to matters at hand. Like I've said before, I can't stand to see her with him. It makes me sick, just watching him toy with her emotions like she's some plaything for his own entertainment or something.

I've told her before that she needs to leave him and find someone else, someone who will treat her a whole lot better than he is.

What I didn't say was that she needed to find someone who really knew her. Someone who knew her hopes and fears. Someone who actually knew of her past, and didn't judge her for it. Someone like... well, someone like me.

But she still stayed with him, even though he's cheated on her multiple times with that whore, Kelly Kelly. She even agreed to marry him!

Ashley may be my best friend, but she's stupid for staying with him. Stupid for agreeing to marry that bastard.

Yet, I still love her. I will always love her.

_I'm sure you heard these words before_

_And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more_

_You're afraid it all might end_

_And a broken heart is scared of breaking again_

_But you've gotta believe me_

_I'll never leave you_

_You'll never cry as long as I'm here_

_And I will always be there_

For the last week, she's been coming to my hotel room crying. The bastard didn't come back to their hotel room, at all. He's been to busy either hanging out at the bar with the boys or he's been with some cheap slut everynight, though most of the time it was both.

She told me that she was finally gonna end it. That she came to her senses and was going to leave him once and for all. And I believed her.

But the next day, I saw her with him in catering. His arm was around her waist, and she was laughing. I think that was what hurt the most. Not my friend Jaycee, telling me of how he had gotten her back, or his triumphant smirk that he sent me, but the fact that she was laughing and smiling because of him.

After that, I tried distancing myself from her. I stopped taking her calls, stopped talking to her in the arenas. Our storyline together was the only thing I kept going. But only because I would most likely lose my job if I didn't.

Jaycee was the only one who knew why I was doing what I was doing. She was the only one, besides Ashley, who I told everything too. But she still thought it was wrong of me to do it.

I didn't listen to her though. I mean, I was in love with my best friend, yet she was with another guy who treated her like crap and she still went back to him.

She always tried talking to me though. After my matches, in the halls, or at the clubs we went to. But I brushed her off, gave her curt, one word answers, or even ignored her in some cases. But she still tried. I had to give the girl credit, she never gave up.

Our storyline ended shortly after that. I think he had an influence in that decision.

_When winter comes in summer_

_Where there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Oh you know then baby,_

_That's when I'll stop lovin'_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Ashley rolled her eyes as her best female friend continued rambling on about whatever guy she was crushing on. Pulling her hair back from her face, she spied a glimpse at her engagement ring. Shoving her hand in front of her face, she let out a soft sigh as she got a better look at it.

He had asked her to marry him two weeks after Valentines day. It wasn't anything special. She had just stepped out of the shower in their hotel room when she spotted him sitting on the couch. He asked her then, though he wasn't even looking at her.

When she said yes, he tossed her the ring box, before leaving to go to the bar with his friends. Ashley had to admit, the ring was beautiful. A princess cut diamond accented by two sapphires in a platinum band. It was amazing, but it didn't make her happy.

As Jaycee pulled into the hotel's parking lot, she continued to babble on and on, though her friend was just tuning into the conversation.

"I mean, not only is he the sweetest man I've ever met but he owns his own tattoo shop! That right there is just damn sexy." The dark haired diva said, as she and her friend grabbed their luggage from the trunk.

Ashley could only assume that her friend was talking about Smackdown's resident reject, Shannon Moore. The blonde grinned and shook her head.

Of course, Jaycee would be attracted to the man with a million tattoos, but it was -in her mind- a perfect couple. Especially since Jay had a fair few tattoos herself.

The two walked inside and for a moment, everything was quiet. A couple of the other superstars were standing around, and they were just staring at the blonde.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, she quickly turned to her friend.

"Jay? I'm gonna meet you at the pool in a few." Without waiting for her friend to answer, she took off towards the elevator with her head ducked down.

Once inside, Ashley shuddered. She had never liked it when people stared at her like that. Even out in the ring, she sometimes got the creeps from having so many people watching her.

Pushing the button to her floor, she continued to stare at her shoes as she rode her way up to her room.

Clsoing the door behind her, she released a sigh and walked further into the room. A vase of daisy's stood on the coffee table, a letter propped up against it.

She smiled. Daisy's were her favourite flower.

Sitting down, she grabbed the envelope and pulled the letter from it. Immediately, she realized the writing of the letter was that of her best friend.

_Ash,_

_You have been my best friend since the beginning. Since primary school. I've told you pretty much everything. Well, everything but this one thing._

_I love you. And I mean in more than just friendship. I've loved you since forever. I've just been to chicken of a man to tell you. I didn't know how to tell you. Mark helped me realize my feelings after one of his christmas parties. Remember, the one time when you got really drunk and we stayed at his house that night?_

_Yeah, it was then. But the next week, you started dating __**him**__, and I no longer stood a chance. Seriously Ashley, I never wanted to say this to you, but he doesn't really love you, not like i do anyway._

_Adam once told me that the only reason he is even dating you is because I want you. Yes Ashley, I want you._

_You helped me after my break up with Shawn. You were there when my dad died. You know everything about me. But no matter what that man has put you through, you still went back to him. YOU EVEN AGREED TO MARRY HIM! At that, I knew I had no chance. _

_Why do you think I stopped talking to you? Why do you think I ignored you whenever you tried talking to me? I'm so sorry Ash. I know I must have hurt you, but I had to give myself some closure somehow. I'm going home for a little bit. Going to see my mom, and my sister, maybe visit my dad too, if you know what I mean. You know I'm not one to give up. _

_But I have no choice. You aren't gonna leave him anytime soon. And I can't wait forever, Ash. I __**won't **__wait forever. But I still love you, and I always will. It's like your favourite song says._

_**When there's no more forever,**_

_**When lies become the truth,**_

_**That's when i'll stop loving you.**_

_I love you Ashley Marie Logan. Never forget that. _

_Ken_

Ashley sat there for a moment, the paper suspended in her hand. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She now knew why he stopped talking to her, why Jeff and Adam stared at her so intensely while she was downstairs.

Ken left, because of her. Even if it was for only two weeks, he still left and it was her fault. Within moments, she was up and stuffing the letter in her back pocket.

Grabbing her purse-which contained her cell phone and hotel room key, she walked out of the room and quickly ran to the elevator. Rapidly pushing the button, she took the short ride three floors down to the lobby and ran as fast as she could not caring if she ran into people.

Quickly hailing a cab, Ashley waited impatiently in the back biting her thumbnail. She wanted to catch him before his plane left.

Throwing some cash into the front seat once the car stopped, she quickly walked inside and glanced around. LAX was crowded, but she managed to locate someone on the staff who pointed her in the direction on the gate where Ken might be at.

Again, she bit her thumbnail, as she searched the crowed for the familiar face, or even his bright blonde hair. After what felt like eternity, she spotted the Green Bay Packers hat she had gotten him after a game they went to.

The blonde quickly started pushing her way through the crowd of people, just as a voice announced that the flight was now boarding. Ashley pushed harder on her quest to reach him, and after a moment she caught a fistful of his sweatshirt.

The man turned around and her green eyes bore into the blue ones of Mr. Kennedy himself.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened but nothing came out. Instead Ashley grabbed his collar and pulled his face down to hers. Ken smiled into the kiss and dropped his bag. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

The two pulled apart, only for the sheer need of oxygen.

"I guess this means you love me, right?" His smile was infectious, and Ashley found herself smiling also, all while she pulled her engagement ring off her finger.

"I guess so." She said, dropping the ring into his hand and pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

The ending kinda veered off, but i think it's still okay. I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes you may see. I was sorta in a rush to get this done, cuz i think she's waited long enough. lol

I'm gonna write another one-shot really soon. It's gonna be for Shelly, since she's writing one for me. THANK YOU AGAIN!


End file.
